Confusos Corações
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Por uma carta ele a procurou e por uma carta soube que poderia ser feliz.


**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star não me pertence. Essa fic **não tem** fins lucrativos.

**OBS:** Essa é minha primeira fic não só desse casal como também desse anime espero que vocês curtam.

* * *

**Confusos Corações**

Mais uma vez relia aquelas linhas e a mesma pergunta aflorava em sua mente... _"Por que ela tinha que ser tão egoísta?" _Ele sempre a amara, acreditando não ter chances; mas seu coração não se conformava. Em tantos anos trabalhando juntos por mais que tentasse evitar seu coração nunca deixara de clamá-la e quando finalmente começava a conseguir acalmar seu coração, o que ela fazia? O descompassava novamente com aquelas palavras.

- Espero que não pense que a deixarei sair de minha vida desta forma. – disse para a sala vazia de seu apartamento.

Desistira dela no passado sem ao menos tentar algo por pensar não ter chances, agora que sabia que tinha não cometeria o mesmo erro; já contactara vários conhecidos e somente aguardava uma resposta, a fim de encontrá-la.

- Por que fez isso Layla?Por que me deu esperanças para em seguida sumir no mundo? – Tinha recebido a carta das mãos de Sora que a entregara com lagrimas nos olhos, por mais uma vez ter se despedido daquela que sempre lhe fora um exemplo.

Será que seria difícil encontrar sua amada?Achava que sim, visto que nem seu pai sabia de seu paradeiro.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

Quem seria a maldita alma que lhe perturbava o sono? Era mais ou menos isso que passava pela cabeça do loiro ao ser acordado pelo barulhento telefone...

- É melhor ser muito importante – sempre ficava mal-humorado ao ser acordado. Ouviu por alguns minutos para em seguida sentar-se reto na cama já totalmente acordado e com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ela fora encontrada.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

Há um mês deixara os Estados Unidos e juntara-se a produção daquele filme do qual seria protagonista.

"Layla Hamilton não poderia ser nada menos que isso."

Lembrou-se com certa ironia as palavras do diretor que a contactara. Claro quem se atreveria a oferecer-lhe menos? Até estava sendo bom participar daquele projeto... Que contava um pouco da vida de alguns deuses gregos entre eles Démeter¹ (sua personagem) a deusa das colheitas, dispensadora dos cereais e dos frutos.

De suas ultimas decisões e atitudes, arrependia-se somente da carta que deixara para Yuri. Aquela altura para que aquilo? Agora achava que fora crueldade de sua parte, pois percebera os sentimentos dele e os ignorara deliberadamente por anos e agora que nada percebia nele além do carinho e amizade por sua parceira e amiga jogara aquelas palavras em cima dele e fugira.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

Finalmente a encontrara. Ali estava ela na sua frente... Depois de uma longa procura a encontrava treinado como sempre. Era como se nada houvesse mudado. Ela continuava perfeita. Suas acrobacias sempre o fascinavam.

Sem conseguir somente olhar Yuri com toda graça dirigiu-se ao trampolim ao lado do qual retirou seus sapatos antes de subir no mesmo e saltar com total habilidade em direção a ex- parceira que o recebeu a principio com um olhar assombrado e surpreso, que logo foi substituído por uma mascara de indiferença, mas por dentro ela encontrava-se em total confusão e assombro.

Desconcentrada após vê-lo segurar-se em um trapézio a loira não calculou bem seu salto e não alcançou o trapézio após saltar, mas seu eterno parceiro veio a seu resgate... Segurando-se apenas com os pés em seu trapézio a pegou no ar sem dificuldade alguma.

A atriz apenas o observou por um tempo após sentar-se confortavelmente sobre o trapézio e esperar o outro fazer o mesmo no trapézio mais próximo antes de indagar friamente...

- O que está fazendo aqui Yuri?

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso travesso antes de responder calmamente...

- Você não achou que sumiria de repente, deixando apenas aquela carta de despedida e que eu não iria procurá-la não é?

Ela abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes sem que nenhum som deixasse seus lábios não sabia o que dizer.

- Você me deu trabalho sabe?Foi difícil te encontrar. – continuou ele, as palavras foram ditas em tom serio, mas em seus olhos só se via divertimento.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela voltou a perguntar de forma fria.

Ele suspirou depois de tudo ela não facilitava. Ficaram encarando-se em silencio por algum tempo até o mesmo ser quebrado pela a grande estrela:

- Não tenho tempo a perder. Se ficará ai parado, somente me olhando... – deu uma pequena pausa – com licença e saiu do trapézio já saltando para outro e outro até que em um mais baixo ela somente balançou-se se lançando em seguida na rede de proteção.

O loiro ficara somente olhando, mas se ela achava que se livraria dele tão facilmente que pensasse novamente, pois ele não desistiria; com um único salto e uma cambalhota no ar ele lançou-se em queda livre caindo diretamente no ultimo trapézio (o mais próximo à rede de proteção). Seus pés firmaram-se no chão no momento em que ela, pois a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- A Layla que eu conheço não costuma dar a costas aos amigos. – disse

Ao ouvir as palavras ela congelou por um momento, mas em seguida deu um sorriso amargo que ele não pode ver, pois ela encontrava-se de costas e respondeu ainda sem voltar-se para ele:

- A Layla que você conhece não existe mais.

Não mentia sentia-se diferente dês que se tornara amiga de Sora prova disso era ela ter enfrentado seu pai e Yuri para ajudá-la.

- Sei que você mudou Layla, eu também mudei, mas...

- Mas o que Yuri?

Ao em vez de responder ele fez a pergunta que não saia de sua cabeça e de seu coração:

- Por que fugiu?

- Eu não fugi apenas... – ela estava mentindo descaradamente e sabia disso, mas o que poderia fazer afinal?Jogar-se nos braços dele e pedir para ser amada?Nunca faria isso ela era Layla Hamilton e tinha sua dignidade e orgulho.

- Apenas? – indagou incitando-a a prosseguir.

- Bem, não importa. – virou-se novamente para sair, mas estacou ao ouvir as palavras pronunciadas pelo loiro:

- Eu também te amo!

- Por quê? – foi tudo que conseguiu perguntar, mesmo ainda congelada onde estava.

- Por quê? – o rapaz repetiu divertido e não pode evitar rir- Hahaha... Já vi e ouvi muitas respostas e reações ante essa declaração, não que eu já tenha dito isso a alguém, mas quando, por exemplo, o Leon disse a Sora que a amava...

- Não estou interessada em histórias.

-Desculpa, bem... Não vejo uma resposta direta a sua pergunta Layla, por que alguém ama outra pessoa? Pela forma que essa pessoa a faz sentir.

- Você não me ama... Você apenas se acostumou a pensar que sim.

- O que quer dizer? – ele não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

- É simples, sei que gosta de mim e sim talvez um dia tenha me amado; percebi isso na época que não queria nada disso em minha vida, mas agora? – balançou a cabeça em sinal de descrédito.

- Se acha impossível de ser amada?

- Não é isso; passamos por muita coisa e nos últimos tempos senti que já não me via como sua pessoa amada. – pronto tinha dito. Não agüentava mais aquela conversa, tinha que terminá-la de uma forma ou de outra e se tinha que dizer a ele que reparava sim no que ele sentia que fosse.

- O que está dizendo?Você sabia?

- Sim, mas...

- Você é mais egoísta do que pensei. Ficou ao meu lado por anos sem me dar esperanças, sabendo que eu te amava, mas no momento que achou que eu nada mais sentia sumiu. Por quê? Não suporta não ser correspondida?

- Não seja medíocre Yuri, nada de dramas.

- Dramas?Quem está fazendo dramas aqui?A incrível Layla Hamilton que fugiu do amor ou eu que vim atrás do meu?

- Chega estou cansada, conversamos depois sim? – e saiu sem mais palavras.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

Horas após sua conversa com Layla o loiro encontrava-se na suíte de seu quarto de Hotel banhando-se, rodara por horas na cidade com o carro que alugara; um Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 **²** conversível branco que ele quis assim que, pois os olhos. Estava tentando esfriar a cabeça e achava que conseguira tanto que agora sabia de algo a loira não mentira na carta ela o amava e ele não a deixaria escapar novamente.

- É parece que você vai me dar trabalho, mas não faz mal. – disse já fora do banheiro secando os cabelos enquanto sentava na cama.

Sabia onde ela morava era só uma questão de tempo agora. Esse pensamento levou um sorriso a seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que seu celular tocava...

Não reconheceu o numero e estranhou, mas atendeu surpreendendo-se em seguida.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

Layla Hamilton sentia-se uma piada sem graça, enviar aquela carta fora a maior idiotice de sua vida e agora Yuri estava atrás dela. Não que isso a incomoda-se muito pelo contrario queria sim jogar-se em seus braços, mas achava que não tinha tal direito.

Agora estava ali jogada no sofá de sua casa bêbada e com uma garrafa de uísque pela metade em mãos nunca tinha feito algo tão desonroso como embebedar-se, mas não se importava com nada no momento só queria esquecer.

- Vou... acab...cabar...com isso...haha...de uma.v...ve..ez. – disse com a língua enrolada em meio a risos e soluços, devido à embriaguez.

Pegou o telefone e com uma voz quase desconhecida e palavras enroladas declarou-se para o loiro dizendo que queria vê-lo.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

Ao desligar o celular, começar a vestir-se e juntar suas coisas para ir à casa da loira ele não pode evitar gargalhar ao se dá conta de que sua amada estava bêbada, isso era hilário.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

Quinze minutos depois ele batia na porta de sua ex-parceira que a abriu cambaleante.

- Yuri! – exclamou parecendo feliz ao vê-lo – en... tre... vamoos.

E ele o fez sem disfarçar seu divertimento.

- Layla você bêbada é um doce. – disse de brincadeira – mas um pouco difícil de compreender que tal você tomar m banho e um café forte e depois conversamos em?

- Uhm... Uhm. – negou como uma criança birrenta, maneando a cabeça e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Por que não?Prometo não te olhar no banho. – disse divertido, estava achando tudo muito engraçado.

- P... Por... que ... p...po...s.s.. o... não ter, mais...c.c...cora..gem...d...de...faz...fa...faze...r ..i...ss...o – disse embolada e soluçantemente antes de jogar ambos os braços no pescoço de Yuri e beijá-lo com desejo e amor,no começo o loiro não soube o que fazer,mas com o tempo resolveu corresponder e logo pediu passagem para sua língua a qual foi dada sem hesitação;ele estava achando o máximo conhecer os recantos daquela boca com a qual tanto sonhou.

Com a evolução do beijo ela passou a desabotoar a camisa dele o que ele permitiu a principio, mas quando ela passou a beijar - lhe o tórax definido e escorregar sua mão em direção a sua braguilha ele segurou suas mãos e a afastou de si.

Quando a olhou nos olhos pode ver que naquele lindo olhar azulado existia a certeza da rejeição e a incerteza de ser querida e logo vieram as lágrimas que escorreram livres em seu rosto de boneca.

- Não, não. Não estou te rejeitando meu amor, te quero muito, mas você não está em seu estado normal. E eu seria um canalha se deixasse isso ir à diante. – disse tomando-a nos braços e acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Indo em seguida sentar-se com ela no sofá próximo, onde ela permaneceu abraçada a ele; não o largava em momento algum como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo.

O loiro não saberia dizer ao certo quanto tempo passou ali com sua amada nos braços, mas se perguntassem diria que foram segundos apenas, pois se sentia disposto a ali permanecer pela eternidade, com a adormecida Layla nos braços, pois logo que se sentaram; ela rendeu-se, ao cansaço.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte a loira, viu-se em seu quarto, com sua camisola de seda branca, como fora parar ali afinal?E quando Trocara sua roupa?

Esses eram seus pensamentos quando a porta se abriu e um sorridente Yuri entrou com uma imensa bandeja de café da manhã

- O que ainda faz aqui?

- Estou lhe trazendo café da manhã... Ah... E claro algo muito importante hoje tome – pegou uma pequena cartela de comprimidos que jazia na bandeja destacando da mesma um comprimido que lhe passou com um copo de água que se encontrava também na bandeja.

- O que é isso? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Algo para sua dor de cabeça.

A dor até o momento não a incomodava tanto, mas foi só ele falar que ela teve que fechar os olhos para suportar uma pontada mais forte.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

Após acordar com Yuri lhe levando café da manhã ela se prendeu no banheiro o quanto pode, mas depois de meia hora não tinha mais desculpas para permanecer lá dentro, então respirando fundo saiu para seu quarto, envolta em um roupão de banho e com uma toalha na mão com a qual secava os cabelos, mas o loiro não se encontrava lá não soube se sentia-se feliz com isso ou decepcionada.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

- Ah você está ai! – disse a atriz ao deparar-se com o ex-parceiro sentado no seu sofá com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro depois de nossa noite eu não poderia simplesmente ir embora... – falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- O o q..que... – começou, mas não conseguiu terminar deixando-se cair sentada em uma poltrona próxima de si.

- Hahaha... você deveria ver sua cara. – disse Yuri levantando e aproximando-se da loira – não se preocupe não aconteceu nada entre nós, a não ser... – completou sentando-se no braço da poltrona na qual ela se encontrava olhando-a nos olhos.

- A não ser...?

- Um beijo Layla, nada de mais vê?

Ela sentia-se aliviada porem confusa, porque tendo essa oportunidade ele não a tomou como sua? Só podia ser por que não a desejava, como já sabia.

- Você adora se sentir vitima não é? – ele disse entre o serio e o divertido a olhando nos olhos.

- Como assim?

- Ah, por favor, você está ai toda deprimida pensando que não te levei para cama por que não te quero, mas se eu o tivesse feito agora você estaria me xingando dizendo que não presto. Com razão admito; afinal você estava bêbada se eu te levasse para cama que tipo de homem eu seria? – ele falava tudo calma e seriamente.

Ela o entendia, finalmente compreendia que não havia sido rejeitada e sim respeitada e essa constatação a fez sorrir se ele a amava ou não ainda não tinha certeza, mas não o deixaria escapar novamente. Levantando-se ela chegou perto dele e o beijou com todo seu amor e paixão.

O loiro a principio não acreditou naquilo ela havia tomado a iniciativa isso era ótimo; e sorrindo entre o beijo ele a abraçou pela cintura fechando os olhos e tomando o controle do beijo enquanto ela jogava os braços envolta de seu pescoço; com a delicadeza e classe próprias de sua pessoa.

Ela sentia-se no céu era como se todos seus desejos estivessem se realizando com um único beijo.

Depois de muito deliciar-se com o beijo ele o interrompeu em busca de ar afastando-se o suficiente para ver seus olhos que brilhavam de emoções que ele sabia que a muito tinham sido trancados.

- Layla eu te amo e quero ficar com você, quero casar e tudo mais; não apenas alguns beijos e algumas horas de sexo – ele sabia que falar em sexo era delicado afinal eles não tinham chagado a tanto, mas queria por tudo em pratos limpos antes de continuarem.

Ela irritou-se um pouco com as palavras, mas resolveu relevar.

- Eu quero você Yuri. – disse olhando-o nos olhos – eu amo você – abaixou o olhar, mas ele apegou pelo queixo e a fez encara-lo antes de pedir com um sorriso amoroso:

- Repete, mas olhando nos meus olhos. – disse ainda segurando-lhe o queixo.

- Eu te amo. – ela concedeu sorrindo recebeu como reposta um beijo de tirar o folego.

Eles foram se beijando e ela desceu as mãos de seu pescoço para acariciar seu tórax, mas ele a deteve recebendo um olhar confuso como resposta.

- Quero que tudo seja perfeito e que nossa primeira vez juntos seja inesquecível; e esse não é o momento. Quero se você concordar, que casemos primeiro, o que me diz?

- Tudo bem, se você prefere. –respondeu sorrindo.

- Então me deixe fazer o pedido formal.

- À vontade - ela disse rindo e se sentando no sofá que ele estava anteriormente.

Ele ajoelhou-se em sua frente e pronunciou as tão esperadas palavras:

- Eu não tenho um anel no momento, mas prometo lhe dá um ainda hoje; então, senhorita Layla Hamilton, aceita casar comigo e ser amada por mim pelo resto de nossas vidas?

Sim, sim..! – e ela continuou repetindo essa palavra com euforia enquanto se atirava em seus braços o derrubando e caindo por cima dele distribuindo muitos beijos pelo rosto amado enquanto ele ria.

Ele estava adorando conhecer esse lado de sua amada, um lado que ela só mostrava para ele.

* * *

**LYLYLYLYLYLYLYLY**

* * *

**Três anos depois... **

- Layla, finalmente de volta. – disse Karlos que a havia ido visitar, pois a loira não tinha podia ir nos dia anterior com o marido visita-lo.

- Sim após muitos trabalhos em Londres resolvemos voltar. – ela comenta normalmente.

- Venha ver a estreia da nova peça de Sora e Leon.

- Sim eu... – é interrompida por alguém puxando sua saia, ao olhar para baixo se deparou com uma garotinha loirinha de olhos azuis profundos e pele rosada a olhando e esticando os bracinhos pedindo colo.

- Karlos, creio que já conheça Sarah, afinal Yuri não cansa de apresenta-la a todos.

Estavam na sala de estar da nova casa de Layla e Yuri. O casal estava casado há três anos e haviam permanecido em Londres fazendo apenas visitas esporádicas aos Estados Unidos até então, mas tinham decidido que já estava na hora de voltar e apresentar o mais novo amor de ambos o fruto da relação tão linda que eles tinham a pequena Sarah que tinha um ano e dez meses.

- Sim claro, como vai pequena? – disse acariciando a face da garotinha que sorriu e mandou beijinho em resposta. – Yuri fez questão de leva-la ao Kaleido Star ontem ela é realmente linda.

- É sim, mas não baba muito em cima da minha filha não. – disse Yuri brincalhão se aproximando. – Como estão meus amores. – disse beijando as duas mulheres de sua vida; acabara de chegar de uma reunião e estava morrendo de saudade de sua família. Sarah ao vê-lo foi logo esticando os bracinhos e dizendo:

- Papa, papa colo.

- Claro linda; o que eu não faço por você?

- Sarah ficou radiante em saber que a filha de vocês em o nome dela. – disse o moreno sorrindo.

- Foi apenas uma feliz coincidência, nada mais. – respondeu Layla, não diria que escolhera o nome paa homenagear a amiga de longa data.

- Só não diga isso a ela, sim? – mais uma vez manifestou-se o dono do Kaleido Star, fazendo o casal rir antes dele completar - Bem já vou indo, vim só fazer uma visita. Layla pensa com carinho em ir à estreia.

- É claro que nós vamos não é amor? – respondeu o loiro antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

- Acredito que sim.

- Ok, até mais. – despediu-se o dono do Kaleido indo embora e sendo acompanhado pela loira, quando a mesma voltou o marido não pode se furtar de perguntar:

- Amor, por que toda essa duvida se vai à estreia? – perguntou e dirigiu-se ao sofá sentando-se e pondo a pequena ao seu lado.

Ela aproximou-se um misterioso sorriso na face, até parar na frente dele segurar sua mão e dizer:

- É que não sei como estarei me sentindo no dia – começou ela olhando-o nos olhos e vendo o olhar confuso do marido antes de completar – você sabe como passei mal na gravides de Sarah.

Ele ficou olhando para ela por um tempo meio em transe e então um sorriso foi se formando em sua face quanto ele levantou e a abraçou com todo carinho antes de perguntar:

- É o que entendi? Você está gravida?

- Sim – ela respondeu rindo, enquanto ele a levantava nos braços e a rodava pela sala com muito riso e gritos de felicidade.

A pequena Sarah vendo isso começou a gritar e rodar atrás dos pais sem saber ao certo o que acontecia, mas como amor se sente no ar a garotinha estava feliz e ria e gritava junto com os pais.

Oito meses depois nasceu o pequeno Natanael tão loirinho quanto os pais e a irmã e que chegou apenas para completar a felicidade daquela linda família.

**Fim**

* * *

**Cantinho da Chel:**

É isso a gente minha primeira fic desse maravilhoso anime que é Kaleido Star, espero que curtam e comentem, por favor.

* * *

Esclarecimentos:

**Deméter **_na mitologia grega era__a deusa da agricultura e da colheita; ela__nutria a terra com a vegetação verde e também era considerada a deusa protetora do casamento e venerada como a responsável pelas estações do ano. Ela era irmã de Zeus com o qual teve uma filha Perséfone. Foi uma das deusas que tiveram filhos com mortais._

_Quando Hades (Deus do submundo) raptou Perséfone a levou para seu reino subterrâneo, Deméter ficou desesperada, saiu como louca Terra afora sem comer e nem descansar. Decidiu não voltar para o Olimpo enquanto sua filha não lhe fosse devolvida, e culpando a terra por ter aberto a passagem para Hades levar sua amada filha, ela disse:_

– _Ingrato solo, que tornei fértil e cobri de ervas e grãos nutritivos, não mais gozará de meus favores!_

_Durante o tempo em que Deméter ficou fora do Olimpo a terra tornou-se estéril, o gado morreu, o arado quebrou, os grãos não germinaram. Sem comida a população sofria de fome e doenças. A fonte Aretusa (em outras versões, a ninfa Ciana, metamorfoseada em um rio) então contou que a terra abriu-se de má vontade, obedecendo às ordens de Hades e que Perséfone estava no Érebo, triste, mas com pose de rainha, como esposa do monarca do mundo dos mortos._

_Com a situação caótica em que estava a terra estéril, Zeus pediu a Hades que devolvesse Perséfone. Ele concordou, porém antes, fê-la comer um bago de romã e assim a prendeu para sempre aos infernos, pois quem comesse qualquer alimento nessa região ficava obrigado a retornar._

_Com isso, ficou estabelecido que Perséfone passaria um período do ano com a mãe, e outro com Hades, quando é chamada Proserpina. O primeiro período corresponde à primavera, em que os grãos brotam, saindo da terra assim como Proserpina. Neste período Perséfone é chamada Core a moça. O segundo é o da semeadura de outono, quando os grãos são enterrados, da mesma forma que Perséfone volta a ser Proserpina no reino do seu marido. _

(fonte Wikipédia e Sua )

* * *

**2-** _Não entendo de carro gente, esse eu pesquisei no Google e o achei lindo, não sei sua potencia nem nada assim._


End file.
